Super Smash Bros Melee: What if
'''Super Smash Bros Melee: what if '''is a Never Published version of Super smash bros Melee. Gameplay this gameplay is inclued extra speed animation and also have more new details. Modes Classic Mode Classic mode only goes in order. Order (Classic Mode) # 1 vs 1 (Super mario or the legend of Zelda) # 2 vs 2 (Donkey kong or Yoshi) # 1 vs 2 (Star fox or F-zero) # 1 vs 1 (Metroid) # Bonus Stage - Break the Targets # 1 vs 1 (Kirby) # 3 vs Giant 1 (Pokemon) # 1 vs Metal 1 (Earthbound or Fire Emblem) # 1 vs 3 (Old Retro Nintendo: Little Mac, Ice Climbers, Mr.Game and Watch, Takamaru, Ayumi Tachibana, Bubbles (Clu Clu Land), Mach Rider or Duck Hunt Dog) # Bonus Stage - Board the Platforms # 1 vs 1 (animal Crossing or Pikmin) # 1 vs Team 1 (Xenoblade Chronicles or kid icarus) # Bonus Stage- Snag the Trophies # 1 vs 1 "Lighting Melee Mode" (Banjo-kazooie or Conker) # 1 vs 1 (Sonic, Knuckles, Big, Meg-man, Pac-man, Cloud Strife, Crash Bandicoot) # Bonus Stage - Race to the Finnish # 1 vs 3 Random (Random characters) # Multi-man Melee (5 Multi-man Melee or 1,000,000 Multi-man Melee) # Vs. Master hand/ Vs Master hand and Crazy hand Adventure Mode # Mushroom Kingdom # Forest Maze # DK Jungle # Hyrule Underground maze # Brinstar # Yoshi's Island # Popstar # Coneria # Kanto Pokemon stadium # F-zero Grand Prize # Onnet # Icicle Mountains # Battlefield # Final destination All-star Mode * Oldest-Newest * Newest-Oldest * By Series * Random * Custom All-star Mode Create your Own Solo Mode Mode * Custom your Order Stadium * Break the Targets * Broad the Platforms * Home-run contest *Multi-man Melee ** 10-Multi man Melee ** 5-Multi man Melee ** 100-Multi man Melee ** 1,000,000-Multi Man Melee ** 2 Min Multi-man Melee ** 3 Min Multi-man Melee ** 5 Min Multi-man Melee ** 99 Min Multi-man Melee ** Endless Multi man Melee ** Cruel Multi Man Melee Versus Melee Special Melee Tournament Characters Veterans *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Dr.mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Young Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Ness *Captain falcon *Fox *Falco *Yoshi *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Pichu *Mewtwo *Kirby *Samus Aran *Marth *roy *Ice Climbers *Mr.Game and Watch Future Challengers *Bowser Jr. *Wario *King K Rool *Ridley *Wolf *Meta Knight *Lucario *Lucas *Pit *Palutena *Little Mac *Duck Hunt Dog *Shulk *Sonic *Mega man *Pac-man *Cloud Strife Newcomers *Geno *Koopa Kid (Mario Party) *Paper Mario *waluigi *Skull Kid *Gadevior *Gooey *Mach Rider *Takamaru *Ayumi Tachibana *Bubbles (Clu Clu Land) *Banjo-kazooie *Conker *Knuckles *Big *Crash Bandicoot Stages Returning Stages *Peach's Castle *Rainbow Cruiser *Mushroom Kingdom I *Mushroom Kingdom II *Jungle Japes *Kongo falls *Hyrule Tempel *Great Bay *Brinstar *Brinstar Depths *Coneria *Venom *Fountain of Dreams *Green Greens *Mute City *Big Blue *Onnet *Fourside *Kanto Pokemon Stadium *PokeFloats *Flatzone *Icicle Monutain *Battlefield *Final destination 64 Stages *Kongo Jungle *Hyrule Castle *Sector z 64 *Super Happy Tree *Dreamland 64 *Mushroom Kingdom 64 Future stages *Luigi's Mansion *Gerudo Valley *Norfair *Halberd *Castle Siege *Boxing Ring *Duck Hunt *Skyworld *Gaur Plains *Green Hill Zone *Pac-maze *Castle Wily *Midgar New Stages *Smithy's Castle *Mario's Rainbow Castle *Paper Mario *gang-plank Galleon *Rice Beach *Moon (Zelda- Majora's mask) *Ushimitsu High School *Tediz Island *Mumbo's Mountain *Emerald Coast *Lava Reef Zone